Rairoads
by BlackFruity
Summary: Naruto, 17, is on his train ride home when he feels someone at his back...


.:Railroaded:.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or associated products yadda yadda yadda...

WARNING!

For the mature and accepting of rape and Gaiety... and I don't mean the chocolates either!

Summary:

Naruto, 17 years old, is riding his train ride home when he feels someone at his back...

Staring out at the black walls rushing by in blurs, Naruto sighed and let his head fall against the reinforced glass windows. He was tired. It was a busy day at school. Athletics carnival had a triathlon this year; running, swimming, cycling not to mention the sack and egg races afterwards.

He was just happy he got to have a shower at the school's locker rooms.

A station was coming up, platform 7, he still had 3 platforms to go; nearly half an hour of waiting in the over crowded, underground train. Naruto moved out of the way when half a dozen people moved out while two dozen more moved in.

Once again finding himself pushed quite snugly into the closed doors, Naruto found that every one had their back to him, were looking elsewhere or, in one particular case, were asleep.

That man's snores could wake the dead for they were certainly giving the blond school boy a major headache.

Trying to block out the noise, Naruto failed to notice that the pressure of a twenty something business man that was pressed against his back left and was quickly replaced by another more, harder surface.

The feeling of heated breath on his neck made Naruto's hair stand on end but he ignored the feeling and just buried deeper into his jacket, hiding all of his neck. It wasn't until he heard a soft chuckle that his heart began to race.

Before he could turn his head, a weight settled onto his right shoulder. Black hair and pale skin was all he could make out from the close-up view of the strangers face.

Whispered words graced his ear before he felt hands grip the side of his hips and slowly message their way down and inward.

"Don't make a sound..."

Naruto's grip on the metal poles at the side of the train's door grew tighter as skinny fingers worked at the fabric of his pants, his groin being rubbed in the process. Swallowing, he breathed in deep and closed his eyes.

Soft lips pressed themselves against his exposed neck, too busy trying not to concentrate on the pale hands on his groin then keeping his neck hidden. A wet tongue licked a trail from the base of his neck to his jaw line.

His school pants were undone and Naruto was biting his bottom lip to prevent any sounds from escaping him. Those hands were cool but the skin they touch burned white hot.

As the other's teeth clamped down gently onto Naruto's earlobe, one of his hands were slipping down the last remaining layer of clothing blocking those spindly fingers from their intended goal.

Naruto pressed his forehead against the glass again and started to breathe heavily, fogging the window. He gasped but quickly bit his lower lip as the black haired stranger grasped his hardening cock.

It wasn't long until he was panting heavily and those lips were once again attacking his neck, suckling and nibbling the soft flesh. His heart raced furiously as his cock was softly stroked and messaged. Naruto nearly moaned when the pre-cum on his slit was rubbed and a lone finger ran down the underside of his cock and his balls were played with.

Suddenly, that same hand grasped him roughly and he was harshly stroked, fast and hard and the seventeen year old couldn't help but arch from that searing touch.

The train rumbled and still the walls went by in a blur but no-one took any heed of the school boy by the door, covered, as it seemed, by the pale skinned, black haired male at his back.

A drop of sweat beaded on his forehead, under where the glass window made its contact, before trickling down his nose, past vibrant blue eyes and then finally detaching from Naruto and landing on the metal lined floor.

A squeeze, a shudder, heated breath on glass and unmistakable moisture in his boxers. That cold, spindly hand left him and so did that hard, articulated pressure on his back.

Quickly doing himself up, he chanced a glance behind but found no one with the same pale skin or black hair.

He was simply... gone. Leaving only confusion, embarrassment, and sense of... shame and being... dishonoured... dirty... in his wake.

A feeling of an eternity went by before Naruto jumped from the train and onto platform 8 as soon as the doors opened, wishing nothing more then to get as far away from that unknown person and that... that place where it happened...

The more he thought of it... the more Naruto felt like he had been hit by the train he had just disembarked from... hard and square in the face... he may not of saw it coming... but he...

'I let it happen... I could have cried out... get someone's attention... but I...

Just let it happen.'

----------END-----------

AN: Yay! Okay... this is a one-shot but due to the response it got, an entire story is in the works! Its called Railroaded if anyone wants to read it!

Arigato Gozaimasu!


End file.
